


Cover for MissDisoriental's "The Seventh Sense"

by Patties92



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patties92/pseuds/Patties92
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Cover for MissDisoriental's "The Seventh Sense"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seventh Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649502) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
